eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Light
Chris "CL" Light is a jeweler from New York who has developed the ability of oxikinesis. Background Chris was born into a life of wealth and riches. His father was Rodney Light, a rich jeweler, who used his special ability of crystallokinesis to gain wealth and power. His father owns Light Diamonds Industry which supplies diamonds or other gems to 70% of the world. His mother Sunny Light was a gem inspector. She died shortly after giving birth to CL. Rodney took it very hard which is why he is such a hard-ass to his son. Even though CL came from a wealthy family, his father always made him earn everything first. Chris could have been spoon fed but his father knew he wouldn't grow up to become a man if he allowed that. At the age of seven, CL began to take up boxing. It was a sport he picked up quickly and enjoyed. The excitement and satisfaction CL gained from inflicting pain on others was very desirable. Even at an early age CL began to express violent tendencies mainly due to the fact his father was a hard-ass and he grew up with no motherly love. Through the years CL's boxing career flourished and he kept his undefeated record. Boxing was the only thing he enjoyed in life. His father was very supportive of his boxing career, always giving him the best coaches and gear money could afford. At the age of twelve, CL won the National Junior Boxing Championship. CL remembers this day more than any day because it was the first day his father told him he was proud of him. Since that day CL fought even harder because he liked to impress his father. Not only did CL do well in the boxing ring but he was also a straight A student. His father taught him that a warrior who cannot think is already considered a dead man walking. The general concept was that weak shall perish and strong shall survive. By the time he was seventeen, CL was already a ladies man. It was very easy for CL to attain woman. Not only did he have wealth but his body was that of a God. Between working out, boxing, and free running it kept his body at top peak condition. Graduation day was a big day for CL. Not only was it his eighteenth birthday but because his father also decided to do something not even his own son saw coming. After graduation CL's father took him back to Light Diamonds Industry to show and tell his son a secret. The show was way better than the tell. The tell was his father offering him a job. He wanted his son to run a jewelry store in Manhattan when he turned twenty-one but for now he would have to train him in the ways of jewelers. CL took the job no questions asked. He was quite surprised that his father offered him such a good job right out of high school. It was unlike his father to give something that big but his father told him to take it as a graduation gift. It was a nice store with a two bedroom loft above it. Now the show was very shocking to CL. His father had finally revealed his ability to create crystals. CL found out that the mine in Africa was a fake and that his father been producing crystals for over thirty years. CL had hundreds of questions to ask his father about his ability and what he knew. Rodney informed CL that someday his powers might manifest but not to let them control him and take over. From that day forward, CL was excited about every new day wondering what type of powers he might manifest if he did manifest any. The thought of others being out there intrigued CL the most. What were they doing with their powers? Were they using them to get fame and power? Were they hiding because they were afraid of their power? So many questions ran through CL's head but most would be answered in time. At the age of twenty-two, CL was a golden glove boxer but on the night of the fight his power manifested. It was the twelveth round. CL had been brawling the reigning champion, Jose Saluda. By the score card, CL was getting worked. It was actually one of the first fights where someone was out boxing and just out thinking him. The sounds of the punches echoed throughout the boxing arena. CL was in the corner defending himself against a huge onslaught of hooks and hay makers from the champion Saluda. The only way to gain a win from this fight was going to be through technical knockout. The champ finally let up, not wanting to complete tiring himself out because there was still 2:36 left in the fight. CL came off the corner swinging with everything he had, losing all his senses into a mad rage. After a couple of hits and seconds into drunken rage the crowd had grown quiet. The sound of a loud thud echoed through the quiet room sending the champ flying to the canvas. When CL came out of his drunken rage he had noticed that everyone had stopped moving. His bright green eyes began to fill with panic and excitement. He quickly took off his gloves and ran over to the referee to notice that he had no post. Soon CL's vision begun to get blurry when a massive headache fall upon him. Before CL knew it he was waking up at the hospital with his father in front of him. His father informed him that everyone in that room had suffocated to death and it was a miracle that he survived. CL laughed and shook his head at his father saying "No father, my powers manifested in that ring!" For the next week CL tried practicing his power. All he knew was he was able to control oxygen levels. Not only could he lower the levels, but he could also raise them. The only way CL could practice his powers was on other humans. After realizing he had killed an arena full of innocent people what would be a couple of people to study on? The studying soon became an obsession and now the obsession was an addiction. Inflicting pain on others was now CL's favorite thing to do. His favorite trick was raising the oxygen levels to induce people into seizures. Appearance Chris stands at 6'2 and weighs about 185 lbs. His skin is a nice bronze color due to his Spanish decent. His dark black hair is very soft and smooth. His eyes are a beautiful green color. He is usually clean shaven, but sometimes he rocks a full beard though he never allows it to get very thick. His body is very flexible and agile due to his time spent free running and boxing. Chris cares about the way he looks which is why he always takes care of himself. Chris is a very stylish man and always dress very nicely. He prefers the whole formal look as he always looks like a man of power and wealth. Most women would call Chris a pretty boy and would love to see him on the front of a GQ magazine. Chris loves to look like a playboy because in his eyes everything his for the taking. Chris can usually be found with a devilish smirk on his face as he carries himself like he is too good for the world. He also is usually wearing valuable jewelry that he gets from his store. It seems like everyday he wears some type of new jewelry. Personality CL is a very arrogant, cold bastard. He carries himself like he is better than everyone else. He also believes that he is God's gift to women. He enjoys seeing others in pain and suffering. CL, firmly believes in saying "only the strong will survive." He has never had a problem killing a weaker person because if they weren't strong enough to fight back then they weren't strong enough to live.. He actually gets some satisfactions from seeing a weaker person perish. It has almost become like a daily thing for CL to make another person suffer for no reason. He likes to spend time in coffee shops and bars. They tend to have the most people which allow CL to use his powers almost unnoticed. CL's favorite thing to do is manipulating others to his will. Even though CL allows himself to make friends and seems very trustworthy he is just a manipulating snake. He will use people to help accomplish his goals. If CL, actually considers someone a friend or ally he will always be there for them when needed. For someone to become a real friend or ally of CL they have to be powerful and worthy of respect. Being disrespected is one of CL's biggest pet peeves, even though he might not say anything or do anything about it. He always remembers the little things. Ability Oxikinesis is the ability to control oxygen. Chris has the ability to increase and decrease the amount of oxygen in any area. By increasing the amount of oxygen,he can increase the intensify of a fire, as well as cause oxygen toxicity. By decreasing the amount of oxygen, he suffocates foes. While touching someone, Chris can also increase or decrease amount of oxygen in the blood which can cause the body to go into a seizure or cardiac arrest. Chris has no problems breathing underwater due to the fact he he can constantly keep increasing the amount of oxygen in his lungs without actually breathing. This allows him to run a little harder and faster as well as swing harder and faster due to the fact it takes him longer to get tired. Chris usually becomes dizzy after using his ability for long amount of time. Overuse of his ability is sometimes followed by a massive headache. The bigger the room he's in, the more Chris needs to concentration draw the oxygen from the entire room. It requires more and longer concentration to decrease the amount of oxygen in open areas. In open areas, Chris's range of his ability only comes out to 30 feet, but when inside of an enclosed building or room, the size does not matter. When inside of enclosed areas, it requires more and longer concentration to increase the amount of oxygen in closed areas. Chris cannot purify air if it is super toxic, same with water. Category:Characters Category:Villain